Distributed computing systems may sometimes synchronize the contents of memory between the computing nodes that make up the system. Some approaches to memory synchronization involve the use of a central processing unit (“CPU”) and network links to transfer data between nodes and to detect and rectify conflicts that may occur during the synchronization process. These approaches may, in some cases, over-utilize the CPU. Other approaches to memory synchronization, such as remote direct memory access (“RDMA”) may lessen the burden on the CPU by enabling direct transfers between memories without the involvement of the CPU. However, these approaches may still rely primarily on the CPU to detect and manage potential conflicts.